Segredos na árvore
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Neji falou demais. TenTen desconta sua raiva no tronco de uma árvore,onde resolve "afiar" uma kunai. A cada golpe,um traço;à cada traço um significado vai se desenhando na madeira.Agora a prova está lá e Neji está voltando, como ela vai esconder sua arte?
1. Cap 1 O segredo de TenTen

**Segredos na árvore... **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, e esta fic pertence à mim. Se a virem por aí, mandem-na voltar já pra casa, por favor!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava ela, treinando sua pontaria perfeita nas pobres árvores seculares de Konoha, que nada tinham à ver com o dia de fúria que estava vivendo. E aquilo não era um "dia da tempestade feminina" como alguns meninos carinhosamente chamavam a popular TPM, nem qualquer outra coisa relativa à sua condição de mulher. Pensando bem, era sim.

A força com que a última kunai foi atirada fez com que a mesma ficasse cravada até a metade no tronco, do mesmo jeito que às vezes tinha vontade de fazer com um _certo _Hyuuga.

_--_

_- Não diga tolices TenTen. Você __**nunca**__ irá me superar - dizia o sempre egocêntrico, metido, orgulhoso e mala Hyuuga Neji._

_- E posso saber porquê não? Melhor ter cuidado com o que vai dizer - o aviso de TenTen veio acompanhado da kunai que começou a girar rapidamente no dedo. _

_- Eu sei exatamente o quê dizer quando você está armada - a sabedoria de gênio também servia para identificar o grau de impaciência da kunoichi em certos dias do mês. Dias como aquele, em que qualquer tentativa de ser mais __**tratável **__deixava ligado o desconfiômetro dela._

_- Então escolha bem as palavras para explicar esse seu ponto de vista, porque eu vou ser boazinha e fingir que não entendi - atirou a kunai no alvo que estava numa árvore atrás de Neji, esta passou à milímetros das madeixas escuras dele antes de fincar-se no ponto exato onde havia mirado._

_- Você é tão esforçada quanto eu, dedicada com os treinos, acredita que sempre há para onde evoluir. É esperta, entende os sinais mais sutis como se estivessem escritos na sua frente e reage exatamente como o esperado mesmo que não exista um plano pré-traçado; é a parceira perfeita, sem dúvida._ _Mas você é mulher, TenTen._

_- Ah, você notou? Estou chocada - foi irônica, tinha aprendido com ele._

_- Não dá pra ignorar...O que eu quero dizer é que em termos de condição física - ela o olhou com os olhos faiscando quando disse aquilo - uma mulher não pode superar um homem, é humanamente impossível._

_- Logo eu não vou te superar só porquê o que temos da cintura pra baixo é diferente. Que pensamento mais machista, Neji!_

_"Desisto."_

_- Aonde você vai? - a morena reclamou quando viu que ele ía embora - Sou tão inferior assim que nem vai mais treinar comigo por isso?_

_- Esfrie a cabeça primeiro. Depois continuamos esse treinamento._

_- Ora! Vai, pode ir, eu me viro muito melhor sem você! - tremenda mentira, mas agora estava com raiva e não voltaria atrás. _

--

TenTen pegou a kunai e ficou riscando o tronco, as cascas caíam aos seus pés conforme ela dava voz aos seus pensamentos, no momento mortais para o Hyuuga, e os riscos tomavam forma sem que percebesse.

- Por que ele tem que ser tão machista? Por que os homens tem que ser assim? Se bem que é óbvio, seria meio estranho uma mulher machista...

_Risquinhos que juntos faziam um desenho..._

- Ah, mesmo assim! Isso não dá àquele baka o direito de se achar melhor do que eu só porque nasceu com algo à mais entre as pernas! Hunf! Quem ele pensa que é?

Mentalmente, TenTen pensava em vinganças que só ficariam na sua mente mesmo. Algumas até eram mais viáveis, como juntar as kunoichis de Konoha numa rodinha e jogar o Hyuuga no meio. O problema é que às fãs de Neji se recusariam à participar, e no mínimo iniciariam uma guerra feminina contra "as espancadoras de Neji."

- Bando de sem-cérebros!

Não podia culpá-las totalmente. Neji era mesmo uma perdição, principalmente depois de um treino, suado e todo amarrotado, e ainda assim um pecado de tão lindo.

E era dela o privilégio de contemplar tal visão, quase que diariamente...Oops, o risinho escapou!

_E os risquinhos na árvore vão mudando..._

- Mas que tipo de pensamento é esse, TenTen? Totalmente impróprio! - e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, repreendendo à si mesma. Foi quando se deu conta do quê estava fazendo no tronco da árvore.

_**- TENTEN E NEJI????**_

- Que foi? Por que gritou, TenTen?

- KYYYAAAHHH! Não ouse dar nem mas um passo!!

Neji estava voltando para o local de treinos. Achava que talvez tivesse exagerado com aquela discussão boba e como não queria que ela arrancasse sua cabeça no dia seguinte decidiu voltar e amenizar o clima entre eles. Quando estava mais perto, ouviu TenTen gritar seu nome e chegou lá em segundos, mas a doida agora não o deixava se aproximar.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Por que eu não posso ir aí? - deu um passo e uma kunai quase atingiu seu pé - TenTen!

- Fique onde está! Eu estou com um...problema aqui - suava frio tentando achar um jeito de esconder aquele desenho na árvore. Ela tinha que tacar a droga da única kunai que tinha em mãos?

- Que problema?

- Minha...- Vamos lá, TenTen!! Qualquer coisa!! - É que rasguei minha blusa num galho e não estou apresentável - e o desespero dela para transformar um pequenino rasgo há tempos por concertar num estrago maior era digno de espetáculo. Sorte o tronco ser largo o bastante para ocultar aquele "mico".

- É só isso? - todo aquele escândalo só por causa de uma blusa?

- Como assim _só isso_? Eu não quero que você me veja seminua, ora!

- O rasgo foi tão grande assim? - Neji ria, acreditem, nem ele conseguiu se segurar com aquela situação.

- Não é isso...O problema é _onde_ foi.

- Ah, imagino_ onde_.

- Não é pra imaginar! - e agora um dos sapatos de TenTen seguia o mesmo caminho da kunai, só que este quase acertou o Hyuuga - Seu ero!

- Se está querendo ficar nua de uma vez não precisa se importar comigo - não resistiu à piadinha, ao menos o clima entre eles parecia estar melhorando...

_"Kuso, kuso, kuso! Agora o problema é sério."_

Seu trabalho para danificar a blusa foi tão perfeito que agora sim ela tinha um _problema_.

- TenTen? - Neji estranhou o silêncio da garota.

- Eu estou aqui - _"Enrascada, mas estou."_

"Minha blusa... Minha linda blusinha..."

- Por que você não sái com aquela sua camiseta branca, a que você usa por baixo dessa?

_"Porque justamente hoje eu não estou usando ela." _E hoje não era o dia da morena, definitivamente. Tudo saía errado, devia ter ficado na cama, isso sim.

- Eh...Digamos que eu não estou com ela aqui - Burra, burra! - Peraí! Como sabe da minha camiseta branca?

_"Se ela soubesse..." _

- Você mesma falou dela - "Enrola" Neji!

- Quando?

- Sei lá quando! E como pretende sair daí? - desta vez conseguiu virar o assunto para ela novamente - Já sei - Neji viu a chance de de se acertar de vez com a kunoichi nas próprias roupas.

- Não é pra vir aqui! - TenTen gritou, tentando esconder os nomes na árvore com o corpo, caso Neji a desobedecesse.

- Tudo bem, só me mostra o seu braço.

- Pra quê?

- Só faz isso, está bem? - pouco depois ele viu o braço da kunoichi atrás de uma árvore - Agora mantenha ele esticado.

- Quê que você está... - um pano foi de encontro à sua mão. O coração de TenTen amoleceu com o gesto nobre.

- Use a minha, assim dá pra você chegar em casa _apresentável_ - falou Neji do lado oposto ao dela.

- Arigatou - Ela não resistiu e cheirou a camisa branca, tinha o perfume de maçã-verde junto com o cheirinho natural dele; sabão e Neji, e não é que a combinação funcionava? Gostoso...

- Já acabou?

- A-ainda não! - vestiu correndo a roupa, quase que rasga a manga dele e arruma mais problemas. Fechou os poucos botões às pressas e saiu de trás da árvore - Prontinho!

TenTen sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem, Neji a olhou de cima abaixo, devia estar achando graça dela vestindo a camisa dele, mas não ouviu nenhum comentário. Aliás, só agora reparou que ele usava uma regata preta, também não acreditava que ele fosse sair sem camisa por aí, não seria do feitio dele.

_"Pára de olhar!" _- Devo estar engraçada com a sua camisa, né?

Ele deu de ombros, para seu desgosto. Não que esperasse um elogio, só queria que ele fosse sincero.

- Homens...Hunf!

- O que eu fiz agora? Digo, além de evitar que você ficasse mal-falada na Vila e ter contribuído para preservar a sua integridade moral?

O deboche dele reviveu a última raiva que ele provocara nela. E que resultou naquele "desenho" na árvore.

- Você disse que eu não posso superá-lo porque sou uma mulher.

_"Mulheres...Quem pode entendê-las?"_

Quando ele achava que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal...Aliás, aquele era o normal deles, cheio de altos e baixos, só que hoje...Difícil!

Neji cruzou os braços, hoje era dia de ter paciência redobrada.

- Foi só nisso que você prestou atenção? Não lembra nada do que eu disse antes?

TenTen não precisou forçar muito a memória.

_"Você é tão esforçada quanto eu, dedicada com os treinos, acredita que sempre há para onde evoluir. É esperta, entende os sinais mais sutis como se estivessem escritos na sua frente, e reage exatamente como o esperado mesmo que não exista um plano pré-traçado; é a parceira perfeita, sem dúvida."_

Uma lista de elogios.

Corou absurdamente, sentia-se acanhada como nunca havia se sentido antes.

_- _Uma trégua? - Neji perguntou, ainda exibindo aquele sorriso mínimo, mas pelo menos sincero. Compreessivo. Também uma sutil sedução, claro.

- Um sorvete nesse calor seria uma boa idéia. Napolitano - contente por ele não ter rido dela, concordou com a proposta. Parece que no fim aquele dia terminaria bem. Em paz.

- Você e essas suas chantagens...

- Eu ouvi você dizer que vai pagar? Eu acho que ouvi - seu melhor sorriso era para ele, e o que mais quisesse dela lhe daria...

- Pago a segunda rodada - ofertou.

_"Pensaram em quê? Hehehehe...."_

- Feito.

Assim que o Hyuuga concordou TenTen o arrastou em direção ao comércio, evitando estrategicamente contornar _aquela_ àrvore. Só esperava que ela guardasse seu segredinho, hihihi...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, o Byakugan e suas vantagens...

TenTen nem imaginava que ele havia visto e ouvido tudo. Tudo mesmo, desde os riscos na madeira e as lamentações, até a louca rasgando a própria blusa e a bela visão dela vestindo a sua camisa, depois de cheirá-la.

_"TenTen, você nem sabe..."_

- Nem sei do quê? - a kunoichi tinha o lado do rosto sujo de sorvete, e deve ter sido aí que ele se perdeu e falou o que não devia.

- Pago a terceira rodada! - uma fuga perfeita, mesmo que ela negasse ele sabia como escapar das armadilhas daquela kunoichi.

- WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! - Lá se foi a morena dona dos pensamentos de Neji atrás de mais uma porção de sorvete. Sua segunda paixão.

Porque a primeira estava bem ali, pagando a terceira rodada para ela.

_**FIM **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá!

Eis mais uma one-shot NejiTen, fofa e comédia, que acabou de sair do forno! Espero que gostem e se quiserem deixar sua opinião eu a lerei com carinho. ^.^

Breve trarei mais novidades NejiTen, estou me empenhando aqui!

Bjus!

See ya!

**Suna **


	2. Cap 2 Entre a árvore e o Hyuuga

**Segredos na árvore **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Kishimoto-san, não à mim. Por quê não tive essa idéia antes?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu gostei desta fic, ficou tão fofinha e algumas idéias continuaram vindo mesmo depois de eu ter escrito "fim" e ter postado.

Veja abaixo o resultado desses delírios ainda rodando na minha cabeça....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Segredos na árvore - **

**Capítulo 2 e último: Entre a árvore e o Hyuuga**

Dias e noites passaram bem mais rápido do que se possa imaginar. Nesse meio-tempo, Neji guardava um trunfo na manga, um segredo que certa morena de coques ainda não sabia...Mas que ele fazia questão de ajudá-la à descobrir...

Era incrível como ela não parecia suspeitar de nada. Neji até pensou que ela estivesse se fingindo de idiota, não era possível que não tivesse passado pela cabeça daquela doida que ele podia ter ativado o Byakugan para espioná-la...Ou ela achava que ele apertava o "off" quando não estava treinando ou em missão?

Às vezes, dava a impressão de que os anos não à ensinaram nada sobre ele...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

...E nem à ele sobre ela.

Mesmo que os dias mais tempestuosos do mês já tivessem passado, isso não queria dizer que a memória da kunoichi tivesse tomado o mesmo destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji chegou duas horas mais cedo ao campo de treinos, mais precisamente _àquela _árvore. Ainda estava escuro, mas conseguiu ler e reler diversas vezes o segredo que TenTen fizera de tudo para esconder dele - inclusive sugerindo a mudança do local de treinos - sem acreditar que aquilo tivesse sido feito só inconscientemente. Não, havia um fundo de verdade no seu nome e no dela grafados tão mal e porcamente na madeira, no meio de um monte de riscos menos profundos. Apenas coincidência é que não era.

Pôs a inteligência privilegiada pra funcionar. Era fato que ele era um dos partidos mais cobiçados de Konoha, e fora dela também. Pertencente à um dos clãs mais poderosos do mundo shinobi, dono de uma genialidade extraordinária e, além disso, de uma beleza ímpar. Repetindo algo que certa vez ouviu por aí, ele era "O cara."

Seria perfeitamente natural se sua companheira de time se interessasse por ele. Compreensível. Não era isso o que o incomodava. Era outro detalhe, pequenino, mas que o deixava estarrecido por ter sucedido, algo que denegria a sua imagem de gênio:

- Como foi que eu não percebi?? - perguntou-se em voz alta. Pelo horário e por ter checado antes, tinha a certeza de estar sozinho ali.

Sim, o que deixou o jounin emocionalmente abalado foi não ter se dado conta da "asa" que TenTen arrastava pra cima dele. Por quê? Como? Desde quando? , eram só algumas das dúvidas que desafiavam o intelecto do jovem Hyuuga.

Enquanto fazia sua análise profunda dos riscos feitos na árvore e dos supostos-quase-certos sentimentos de TenTen em relação à ele, Neji não viu que a kunoichi em questão havia chegado há tempo suficiente para saber que encontrava-se em maus-lençóis...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parada à poucos metros da árvore _delatora_ e do causador de seus problemas, TenTen estava num multicolorido só: Branca de susto, vermelha de vergonha, roxa de raiva, verde de enjoo e mais uma aquarela de sensações, revezando-se harmoniosamente no belo rosto da kunoichi. Parecia mais um pisca-pisca, só faltava pendurar na árvore.

_"Em qualquer uma, menos __**naquela**__ !" _

Os efeitos da TPM já haviam passado, menos aquele ali, gravado na árvore. Se pela eternidade ou até que alguém precisasse de lenha, ela não sabia dizer.

O que ela não podia era ficar ali, nas sombras, pra sempre. A hora tinha chegado. Era agora.

_"Vai lá, TenTen!"_

O coração da morena pulava mais do que o Lee quando foi nomeado jounin pela Godaime. Cada passo que dava em direção ao Hyuuga era um sacrifício, seus joelhos pareciam gelatina, pior que maria-mole. À qualquer momento Neji perceberia sua presença, e se a cara dela não caísse no chão, ou se ela não "apagasse" ali mesmo, poderia se considerar a pessoa mais forte do mundo.

Dito e feito: Nem uma dúzia de passos arrastados seus e ele virou-se na direção em que ela estava. O vermelho sobressaiu no seu rosto e o filho-da-mãe já exibia aquele sorriso de canto, quase uma marca registrada. Ela ía sofrer nas mãos dele...

Com a cara mais lavada do mundo, Neji se virou para ela, cruzou os braços numa posição relaxada e mostrou à ela toda a calmaria que ela não nunca conseguiria reunir, nem se tentasse a vida toda.

- Ohayo, TenTen.

Restava a coragem. Ao menos isso!

- Ohayo, Neji...Eh...O que está fazendo aqui? Tão cedo?

- Perdi o sono, daí decidi dar um passeio, antes dos treinos começarem. Você não acha bonita a alvorada?

Quatro e meia da manhã, e um Neji com insônia achava a madrugada bonita.

_"Eu ainda estou dormindo. Por favor, alguém me diz que eu estou dormindo!" _

- Sim, é...muito bonita. Mesmo - torcia as mãos nervosamente, seus olhares revezavam entre o Hyuuga e a árvore atrás dele, no exato ponto onde estava o seu "crime".

Por que que ele não ía direto ao assunto, ao invés de torturá-la daquela forma?

- Sabe, achei algo interessante aqui... - e tocou com a ponta do dedo o seu segredo. Agora que os céus haviam atendido o seu pedido, TenTen queria voltar atrás. Queria pedir outra coisa.

Um buraco no chão pra ela enfiar a cara. E o resto também, não seria má idéia.

Neji nunca havia visto a morena naquele estado, sem palavras e com o rosto voltado para o chão.

Se não estava judiando demais dela?

Talvez sim...talvez não...

- Por que não vem até aqui e tenta me explicar o que precisa ser explicado? Eu prometo que não vou contar à ninguém.

_"E ele ainda tem a coragem de fazer piada!" - _TenTen já sentia os olhos se enchendo d'água, tinha vontade de sair correndo mas aí é que ele teria motivos para rir dela por um mês, no mínimo. Até que a próxima TPM à levasse à fazer outras burradas como aquela.

Só que, por estar com a cabeça baixa, ela não viu que o Hyuuga não ria dela, nem parecia estar achando graça de nada. Neji agora só queria algumas respostas, talvez nada além disso.

- TenTen.

À aquela altura algumas lágrimas fujonas já escorriam pelas maçãs do rosto. Esfregava os olhos com as mãos enquanto caminhava até ele, sem a menor pressa para levar o fora que sua mente já anunciava.

- TenTen, olha a ÀRVO...!

- ITAIII!!

A cena: Preocupada em enxugar o choro, TenTen não viu a árvore à sua frente; Neji, que estava um pouco afastado, não conseguiu evitar o choque dela com a madeira. TenTen fez bico...

...E agora mesmo é que ela chorava...Uma das kunoichis mais fortes que ele conhecia, chunnin, dezessete anos e se portando como se tivesse a metade disso. Esfregava o pobre nariz, vermelho e dolorido pelo impacto.

- Calma...Também não é para tanto, né, TenTen! - com pena, Neji abraçou a kunoichi. Esperava conseguir serená-la, movendo devagar as mãos para cima e para baixo nas costas dela.

- Fala isso porque não foi o seu! - entre soluços e palavras engasgadas, a morena deixou-se ficar no abraço dele, ao passo que punha suas frustrações todas para fora atravéz do pranto. Só quando julgou estar calma o bastante foi que pensou em levantar o rosto para ele, mas como gestos daquele tipo em Neji eram mais raros do que encontrar disposição nas atitudes do Shikamaru, resolveu aproveitar um pouquinho a oportunidade. Como ele parecia não se incomodar também...

- Ainda está doendo?

- Iie. (N/A: Não)

No céu, os primeiros raios de Sol começavam à iluminar a manhã.

- Você cheira à maçã-verde.

- Não sou eu, é a roupa.

- Ah.

Ao longe, já se ouvia o canto dos primeiros pássaros madrugadores.

- Acho que daqui à pouco Lee e Gai-sensei devem chegar aqui.

- Tá, já entendi o recado! - emburrada, TenTen acabou com os poucos minutos de seu paraíso. Limpou os últimos sinais de lágrimas no rosto, tentou dar um passo para longe de Neji e bateu com as costas na árvore.

"Essa porcaria de árvore sempre nos lugares mais inconvenientes!"

Ía sair dali, mas Neji apoiou o braço esquerdo na madeira, impedindo sua passagem. TenTen o olhou feio. Sua outra opção foi parada pelo braço direito dele.

- Neji! - reclamou.

_Entre a árvore e o Hyuuga._

- Você ainda não me deu as explicações que eu pedi.

Não havia para onde fugir, a não ser que acertasse um ponto vital do corpo do jounin. Ela sorriu, do mesmo jeito presunçoso dele.

- Se quiser, posso te provar agora como uma mulher pode derrotar _fisicamente_ um homem - não precisava, ainda assim baixou o olhar de um jeito que ele entenderia. Neji fez uma careta de dor.

- É uma teoria. Dolorosa, porém eficaz - ele teve que concordar.

- Viu só? - sorria, triunfante, a morena de coques.

- Mas eu posso te mostrar outro jeito de você me derrotar.

- Como? - a curiosidade da kunoichi foi despertada.

- Assim - e pôs o rosto bem perto do dela, mirando bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos, à procura da surpresa esperada. Encontrou mais do que isso.

Consentimento. _Ela_ queria.

TenTen estava tremendo antes mesmo dele pôr sua boca em contato com a dela. Neji pensava em se divertir um pouco com a recém-descoberta paixonite da kunoichi por ele, queria ver até onde isso iria. Só não contava que fosse ser preso pela mesma armadilha com a qual a capturava.

Ele_ também _queria.

TenTen envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, o convite foi aceito quando abriu os lábios debaixo dos dele e se deixou levar, concentrando-se apenas nas sensações despertadas, no quanto os anos de sonhos não chegavam nem aos pés da realidade, enquanto sentia na língua um gostinho de avelã que vinha dele. Aproveitou bastante, só abriu os olhos quando ele os separou, buscando os seus.

- Eu vi tudo. Quando você escreveu isso - e meneou a cabeça em direção à árvore nas costas dela.

- Eu...já imaginava - não acreditava ter conseguido enganar o gênio tão facilmente.

Ele também estava surpreso com a falta de uma reação mais "impulsiva" da kunoichi - leia-se: Quebrá-lo no meio - ...mas isso foi jogado de lado, quando percebeu que ela oferecia os lábios para ele outra vez. Totalmente envolvido no novo beijo, nas sensações despertadas por ele e com ela, resolveu deixar qualquer outra coisa para depois...

Da árvore, as mãos de Neji escorregaram para a cintura de TenTen, descobria aos poucos que nem mesmo toda a sua inteligência conseguiria imaginar o quão bom era o toque de suas mãos na pele sedosa, no único pedacinho exposto da morena, uns poucos centímetros debaixo da barra da blusa chinesa.

Porque a camiseta branca que ela usava sempre por baixo da outra estava de volta, impedindo-o de avançar pelo "caminho sinuoso".

Depois de alguns minutos difíceis de se abrir mão, TenTen separou-se dele em busca de ar. E de um pouco de sanidade também. Encontrou as duas luas tão assustadas quanto os seus chocolates, aos poucos percebia um tom inédito tomar o rosto dele.

- Neji, você tá vermelho! - e apontou pra cara do Hyuuga.

- Como se você estivesse muito diferente disso - nem tanto quanto depois dele ter falado. Mesmo assim, ela não se zangou.

- Não sei se a pergunta que eu vou fazer vai te ofender, mas...

- Fala logo.

- Esse também foi seu primeiro beijo?

O fabuloso, fenomenal, extraordinário Hyuuga Neji... BV? Ía rir muito da cara dele, sacaneá-lo bastante pelo resto do ano, até dizer chega!

Não fosse um pequeno detalhe:

-_ Também, _TenTen_? - _e sorriu, aquela vitória era dele.

_-_ Droga!

A mancada da kunoichi arrancou algumas inevitáveis risadas do jounin. Ela acabou rindo também.

- Vamos fazer disso um segredo, então? Com esse seu, aí na árvore? - a kunoichi corou com a lembrança da sua "obra de arte", que agora nem odiava tanto assim. Ao contrário, começava à gostar dela...

- Ok! Mas eu quero sorvete - Quem foi que disse que ele havia ganhado?

- De novo! - _ "Vou ficar pobre, desse jeito !"_

- Hoje é de flocos! É diferente.

- Eu não vou...

- Pensa bem. Pra quem o mico de ainda ser BV é maior? Pra mim, uma garota comum, ou pra você, "O gênio Hyuuga", prodígio de Konoha?

- Cínica! - resmungou baixinho e saiu andando - Vamos logo!

- Weee! - desta vez TenTen agarrou com vontade o braço do Hyuuga, descobrindo um novo jeito de deixá-lo sem graça.

Os nomes continuariam ali na madeira, o segredo dela era dos dois. Ou melhor, dos três; a árvore era uma "cúmplice passiva" do que começava à surgir entre eles.

- Mas de comum você não tem nada...

- Que quer dizer com isso, _Hyuuga Neji Baka_? - largou-se dele para iniciar uma perseguição no caminho até a sorveteria.

E o sorvete de hoje teria um gostinho especial...

...De sonho que virava realidade...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Parece uma criança!"

Observava a kunoichi devorar a segunda taça de sorvete de flocos, dava gosto vê-la comer com tanta vontade.

Só não notou que o seu já havia virado suco há um bom tempo...

- AHHH!!!!

- Que foi? - indagou ao ver TenTen se levantar de repente e apontar o dedo na cara dele.

- Você me viu de sutiã!! - Só agora ela havia precebido.

Vermelhos os dois. E as pessoas ao redor olhando.

- Vai me pagar por isso, seu ero!!! - saiu batendo os pés com força no chão. Neji já previa uma nova tempestade chegando...

Não sabia porquê, mas tinha a sensação de que faltava algo...

- A conta! Eu não acredito que ela fez isso!

**FIM! ( E agora acabou mesmo!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As minhas one-shots parecem estar destinadas à virar two-shots...xD

Esse foi um finalzinho mais doce (sem trocadilhos com o sorvete xD), que ficou martelando na minha cabeça até eu passá-lo para o Word. Espero que gostem!

Bjus e até logo!

**Suna**


End file.
